Bodyguard
by Sueona
Summary: One young man will do whatever it takes to gain power after the downfall of his father.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Viewfinder, I make no profit from the story.

Pairings: Kirishima/?

Warnings: Smex, violence, AU

Summary: One young man will do whatever it takes to gain power after the downfall of his father.

Author Notes: Hello everyone I know I have disappeared for a while. Well I was writing my own story and then started to get ideas for a new Viewfinder. It is totally different than my pervious writings. One I am trying to keep it in one POV in the chapter. I would love to learn better on writing in one POV in the chapter. Suggestions are welcome. Also this is AU. Please tell me what you think.

Everything was going to hell. The house was on fire and his father was nowhere to be found. His mother left them a long time ago, shacking up with a new boyfriend, forgetting all about them. He stood in his bare feet staring at the building in flames. There were screams from the neighbors, but it fell on deaf ears. He kept his eyes trained on every escape possible. Someone wrapped a blanket around his body, trying to get him out of what they called it, 'shock'. They tried to speak to him. They tried to pull him away. They tried to tell him it was too late. All of it he ignored. His heart was falling apart. His soul was drowning. Revenge was screaming at him as they pulled out the body of his father. He finally moved to go to the body. They tried to prevent from seeing the ugly truth; his father lost. The body was burned but he saw what would destroy him forever; a single bullet hole in the head.

The memories vanished as he heard voices coming from the main office within his new home. It has been a few years since that fateful night that turned his world upside down. He moved toward the partial open door to hear the conversation better. He knew that he would never hear the end of it if he was caught sneaking around the grounds. He was not an easy person to keep track of. It might be more trouble since there were no signs of the person or people who killed his father those years ago. They were still searching. He leaned against the wall as he realized he was the topic within the room.

"He needs someone to watch over him."

"It will never work."

"It will this time."

"I doubt he will give anyone an easy time like the rest. I can…"

"No. I need you, Kirishima."

The two voices made him want to chuckle. It was the same conversation that he has heard before. His uncle would hire bodyguards to watch him, but they never lasted. Kirishima would always try to be put as his guard. It would be fine with him. Kirishima was the only one that he could handle for a long period of time. He heard his uncle slamming something onto the table. He shook his head as he started to move up the stairs.

He swung his bedroom doors open as he stepped inside. It was a medium size room. He had everything he needed. The large bed was in the middle with a side table next to it. The large window held black curtains hanging from them. Push into one corner of the room was a desk with a large book shelves next to it. He had everything. His every demand was taking care of, but he lacked what he desired the most; revenge. Flopping onto his bed, he opened the drawer on his side table. His eyes stared down at the revolver that he hid within the drawer. No one came in his room. No one dared cross his space. Maybe it was because they felt sorry for him. Maybe because they feared what their boss would do to them. He whispered, "It should be me."

He closed the drawer as he heard the heavy footsteps walk toward his room. He knew who it was since his uncle barely came to chat with him. He turned his head, not in the least surprised to see Kirishima leaning against the door frame, staring straight at him. Even though Kirishima was twice his age, he had a soft spot for him. He couldn't really say it was love on the older man's part since he had a family to return to. They hooked up to blow stream off. The man was tall and held muscles. Well he had to be strong in every sense since he was working for his uncle. The black hair was cut short and the glasses framed the man's face perfectly.

He closed his eyes to stop the look that he was caught. "What do you think will happen if you keep sneaking out?" Kirishima question as he entered his room. His eyes opened to stare at the man who took it upon himself to care for a lost cause. He wanted something that his uncle will never allow. He wanted to feel death between his fingers. He wanted it to wrap around him like a mother's hug. He sat up in bed as he replied, "I will have it all."

Kirishima gave him a sad look while he replied, "To have it all will make your mind and soul emotionless." He laughed as he knew that answer. He knew that he would be emotionless. He has been like that for three years. Flopping back to the bed, he asked, "Will you stay by my side, Kei?"

Kirishima sat on the edge of the bed, staring straight into his eyes as he replied with a rough smile, "I will always be by your side." Rough fingers ran across his cheek and his soft lips. They needed this. They had to have someone who understood the world they lived. He leaned forward, whispering against Kirishima's lips, "Sex is power and I want it all."

His body was pushed to the bed gently which drove him insane. Kirishima might be a rough man when it came down to the dark world they lived in but was gentle in the bedroom. He repeated words that he always has said, "I am not made of glass. I will not break." His words were ignored as his shirt was pushed up his stomach to his chest. Rough lips started at his stomach, going up to his chest. It made goosebumps run across his body. The heat was starting between them.

In seconds, he flipped over the strong man, straddling him as he tore off his shirt. Kirishima stared at him, ready to question him again. He didn't want to hear anything. He wanted the heat. He wanted power. He slowly started to unbutton the dress shirt, feeling the desire in him rise to see the muscles being shown to him. He leaned down, whispering, "Does he know about us?" He leaned up, feeling rough hands mold against his sides. There were no words. Of course, his uncle knew. It was the reason why his uncle was trying to pull Kirishima away from him and the reason behind Kirishima not knowing every detail within the organization.

Kirishima pushed him back to the bed and he purred, "About time. Show me the power behind your body." He was taunting the man. He knew he would be left alone afterwards. This was only to blow off stream that Kirishima couldn't do at home. Kirishima's wife was an innocent person who had no idea what her husband did for a living. She thought he was an accountant.

Rough lips sealed his as hands ran across his body, knowing each spot that drove his passion higher. He pushed off the dress shirt, feeling every muscle. He needed this heat. It gave him some form of power for the moment until he found a way to gain it completely. His pants were unbuttoned and he shoved them off his body. Kirishima was still gentle with his body like he would break but he ignored it at the moment. The passion was starting to rise within them. He leaned up taking off his boxers as he took the man's glasses off. He grabbed the large clothe cock, rubbing it. Kirishima made no move to stop him or make a sound. He leaned forward, his naked form molding against the bigger one, teasing, "Do you enjoy our little episodes?"

Once again, silence meant his ears as hands started to run across his body, making his cock jolt proudly. He flipped them over again, tearing down the dress pants. It was shocking that Kirishima didn't have his weapons but he would ask later. They didn't need words now. He ran his lips down the body, hearing a hitch in the breath but nothing else. It was always the same. No sounds but his teasing remarks. Hands pulled his head up from the lower part. This had to be quick, it would seem. He chuckled darkly as he reached for his drawer. Ignoring the gun in there, he grabbed a condom and lube. He pushed the fingers away from his opening. He wanted to feel it his way. He might let Kirishima have top but he had the power. He slowly put the condom on the man's large cock, lubing him which made those brown eyes closed for a second of pleasure.

He positioned himself and slammed down. He heard a soft growl as he threw his head back with the pain and pleasure mixed together. Rough hands grabbed his hips to prevent him from moving too quickly. His eyes stared at the man below him. He repeated words, "Sex is power and I have it all." Kirishima didn't remark on the comment. He started to move up and down, letting the passion rule him.

He wanted to speed up, but Kirishima's hands refused to let him be hurt in their passion. He leaned down which pushed Kirishima's cock further up. He moaned against the rough lips, "I will have everything. You are mine to serve me."

Rough lips moved within agreement as he took it in a rough kiss. He groaned, mumbled by the rough lips as a large hand wrapped around his manhood. This was not love. This was to ease their souls of the world they lived in. It was to wash away their sins. He felt lightheaded and everything went white as his semen splashed across the tan chest. He bit the rough lips as he felt the warmth enter his body. He rolled off, laying there in his afterglow. He asked again, "Will you stay by my side when I move up in power, Kei?"

Kirishima answered as he looked at him, "I will stand by your side until the last breathe I take, Akihito-sama." Akihito leaned over the nude body, whispering tiredly, "I have power over you like always. Stay by my side while I gain all I want." He leaned down, laying his head on the toned chest, feeling the darkness wrap around him as sleep took over his body.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Viewfinder and make no profit from this story.

Pairings: Kirishima/Akihito (Hints), Kirishima/OC

Warnings: AU which means it will be OOC for the characters.

Summary: One young man will do whatever it takes to gain power after the downfall of his father.

Author Notes: Hello everyone, thank you for the replies I got for this story. This is in a different POV now. I know something this story is very different. Yes, the characters are OOC since it is AU and have different pairings throughout the story. Please take a chance on it and please tell me how I am doing writing in one POV.

Kirishima woke up, startled to find himself still in his boss' private room. He moved off the bed without waking up the young man. Even though, Akihito was eighteen, the man knew the cold world all too well. He went into the bathroom that connected to the bedroom. As he turned on the shower, he stood in front of the mirror to stare at himself. What was he thinking sleeping with Akihito time after time? It wasn't love. He loved his wife totally, but still he had episodes as Akihito liked to call them.

He heard footsteps and didn't turn around. In the mirror, he saw Akihito standing there with his entire body showing. The young man was not huge by any means. He was medium build but he did work out, gaining small muscles wrapping around his body. He died his black hair to an ashy brown while those hazel eyes seemed dead looking half the times.

Akihito finally spoke in a teasing tone, "You are usually gone by now." He turned around, glaring at the boy who smirked right back at him. He shook his head as he went into the shower. He didn't care what his boss was going to say. It was the same between them. He would push himself into work after one of their scandals.

After he washed himself, he finally spoke to Akihito who was leaning against the wall, not in the bit embarrassed about his naked body, "I will gain every piece of information." Akihito walked to him, handing him a towel. The man shook his head in dismay and gave out an order, "Get Suoh in on this job. Since uncle knows about us, you will get nowhere." Suoh was another guard who swore to be loyal to only one person; Akihito. He nodded his head as he dried his body. There were no more words. It was time to go back to their lives.

Kirishima left the bathroom and got dressed. He had to find a reason to approach Suoh. It would do no good for anyone if it was found out where Suoh's loyalty laid. He shook his head as he continued to hear the shower. It was time for him to return to his life without making it look like he was guilty. He left the room, shutting the door behind him.

As he moved down the stairs, Hiro stood at the bottom of the stairs, staring straight at him with a frown on his face. Hiro had grey hair that was balding while having a mustache. The man didn't take care of his weight either. He took the last couple steps, bowing his head toward a man that he wished he didn't have to work for. It was the only way to stay by his true master's side. Hiro growled, "While you play with my nephew, maybe you should use that to convince him to stop roaming around, endangering his life every second he does it." He didn't dare to open his mouth as the man moved away from him. One day, hopefully soon, he would have a better boss. He glanced toward the upper level, wishing to himself, "I hope it will be you, Akihito-sama."

He shook his head, ready to go to the office. He didn't want Akihito to know that he was placed totally within the accounting department. Akihito would have a dangerous flip which would lead to more danger for the young man, he swore to protect with his very life. He walked into the office, shocked to see Suoh standing in front of the large desk. He walked over, sighing in relief that he had some excuse to see Suoh. He asked as he shut the door behind him, "Is there something you need, Suoh?"

Suoh looked at him quickly and handed him a stack of papers without saying a word. Suoh was a big man but he was very silent most of the time. He quickly wrote down some orders on a piece of paper, handing it to Suoh who raised a blonde eyebrow at him. He sat at his desk, sighing, "I am off duty and placed in accounting department."

Suoh finally said a few words, "So he knows the scandal." He nodded his head as his partner shrugged his shoulders like it was bound to happen sooner or later. He watched as the large man read the orders and then toss it into the fireplace. The man didn't say anything else but to walk out the door, shutting it behind him. He had work to do and to ensure his position within the organization. He had to stay for Akihito.

Time passed and there were files and reports all over his desk. It was annoying him since he liked to have everything neat. He heard a knock at the door as he went over, for the fourth time, the accounts for the loan business. He spoke without looking up, "Come in." He heard the door open and footsteps coming toward his desk. He didn't even bother to acknowledge the person in front of his desk.

Itou chuckled, "It looks like you have more work than before." Finally, he glanced away from the numbers to look at the man within his space. Itou was known to be loyal to Hiro and refused to see anyone else as the boss. He hated the man. Akihito was their boss, being pushed away from his birth place. Three years ago, he agreed that Akihito was far too young but now he could see how that was a mistake on his part.

Itou leaned against his desk, smirking toward him. He finally figured this man was the one who snitched on him and Akihito. He made a mental note to ensure to be more careful around the man. Itou pushed his medium length brown behind his ear as his green eyes told how pleased he was. The man was shorter than him and seemed not cut out for their work, but he knew different. Itou was a sharp shooter and great at gaining information. He finally opened his mouth to speak a question, "What can I do for you, Itou-san?"

Itou sat on his desk, uncaring that it was making the mess even messier as he spoke, "You should learn your place and stop seeing Takaba-kun. It could become dangerous." He knew that but he seemed always drawn to go back to the man. It didn't help that Akihito would push his buttons until he let go and join him in bed. Itou chuckled and shook his head. In seconds, the man waved his hand at him and left the office.

He sat back in his chair, thinking on the words or more important the relationship between him and his true master. He turned his chair around to stare out the window behind it. He knew deep inside that he didn't love Akihito in that matter. He knew that if Akihito called quits on their time, he would back off without feeling anything. He knew that Akihito would find someone of his taste that would push him away. He slept with his master because only he knew what it was like in the cold world.

He shook his head with idle thoughts that made no difference. He had to stay in his place to serve Akihito in the end. He looked at the numbers, writing important facts down. Akihito was clever in some ways of gaining every detail about the business world. Akihito knew who was loyal and who wasn't. He will ensure his new placement to help his master gain all the power he desires.

He glanced toward one report on a club in Tokyo. He noticed that money was being withdrawn from the accounts each month for three years. He noted some differences in the numbers that was a lot, but it was enough to make him a little concern about items within the business. He made a quick note to check for more details on it later since it was almost time to return to his family. He cleaned up the mess on his desk and put the files away for a new day. He looked around the office, hoping one day soon he would be standing next to Akihito as a bodyguard. He shook his head as he left the office, locking the door behind him.

Some time passed as he sat in his car, staring at the large building where his nice condo was. He didn't know if he should work his way to his wife. He already took off his jacket, ready to put the guns away, only to realize he was off bodyguard duty. He still could not get his mind away from his master. Akihito was good at telling him nothing of his plans. Did he give it away with his face? He hoped he didn't. It would do no good within their world. He sighed and decided to get to his family before his mind kept going down a road that didn't need thoughts. He stepped out of his car, heading toward his home toward his loving family who knew nothing.

As he entered the house, he heard loud footsteps running toward him. A three year old girl, Emi, ran into his legs, making him pick her up as she spoke happily, "Daddy." She was his princess and he would do anything for her. He walked toward the kitchen to see his medium built wife who had long black hair pulled back into a bun with green eyes looking at him with a warm soft smile on her face. Emi took after her mother in many ways. Emi had the long silky black hair like her mother with a smile that could light up any room. He spoke, "Hello, Aimi."

Aimi laughed as he sat down his daughter in the chair, "Don't tell me you did something wrong at work, sweetie." He froze for a second but shook it off quickly. He went to her and gave a small kiss, sighing, "Just a very long hard day with the numbers." Well, it was no lie after all. He was placed within accounting totally instead of standing as a bodyguard. Then again, maybe he should let Hiro get harm but he didn't want to hurt Akihito in any way. Hiro was the only family Akihito had left. He swore to do anything for his master.

His thoughts were shaken as Aimi leaned into his body. He wrapped his arms around her medium weight, holding her close. He lied to her day and night. He couldn't let his family know that he was part of the underworld. His wife would worry herself to death. His daughter wouldn't understand. Aimi sighed into his chest, "I am glad Takaba-san ensured your job."

He pulled back and gave her a questionable look which she gave him another of her winning smiles. She ran her small hand across his cheek as she gave some news that he didn't think he would hear, "I am pregnant. Emi is going to be a big sister and you being a father once again." Emi ran to them jumping up and down around his leg as he finally understood the words. He leaned toward his wife, giving her a kiss to show his true love to his growing family. Before he could say anything else, he phone beeped at them. Aimi shook her head, waving him out of the room as Emi ran into the play room. He looked at the text to see four words that made his stomach drop, 'Stay away from Takaba'.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Viewfinder and make no profit from this story.

Pairings: None

Warnings: AU which means it will be OOC for the characters.

Summary: One young man will do whatever it takes to gain power after the downfall of his father.

Author Notes: Hello readers. I'm sorry that I haven't updated this story sooner, but I started up school again. Let's just say it has been a hard rough term so far. On top of this, I have to do a lot of appointments. So here is the next chapter. Please tell me what you think.

Akihito walked into the room silent. Some guards glanced toward his way but made no move to stop him. Hiro was leaning against the wall. His uncle gave a sigh with his tummy shaking as the man walked toward him. The aging hand touched his cheek in care. He stared straight into those eyes that matched his. The Takaba clan all held hazel eyes, showing their fierceness to the world. He lost that night. His uncle will never understand. He learned the truth behind his father's eyes; it was needed in the world they lived in.

Hiro sighed, "I failed one but I will not fail his kin." He knew what the words meant. His uncle was trying to keep him from the world that was too cold for a child. He was no longer a child. He learned too much in one night. He refused to bow to anyone including his uncle who at the moment was the head of the clan. He will work his way up and push Hiro out of the way. Did he feel anything for his uncle who took him in? Hiro gave another huge sigh and walked away from him. He turned his head toward the moving figure as he swore to make it to the top no matter the cost. It was the only way to gain his revenge.

He wished to smirk as he saw Itou glare toward him and move after the man that would never gain true power. Three guards stood in front of him tall and proud. It was in their eyes who they belonged to; him. Suoh was in the corner but made no move toward him. Their eyes connected and he knew his loyal guard would gain every piece of information on the business for him. He could truly count on the guards who served his father faithfully. He turned back to look at the other three, chuckling, "I have some stream to blow off."

"Damn, he is in one of his moods."

"It is going to be rough today."

"He is like this every time Hiro-san tries to talk to him."

All three guards whispered, but he heard their words. He turned his head toward them and they stood up straighter than before. He smirked toward them. He could use more than blowing off stream but he was in no mood to look for a night of release. Kirishima was off limits since the man would stay away from him for a while. It was always like that. Kirishima would share his bed, feeling guilty afterwards, and stay away from him for a period of time.

He shook the thoughts away as he pointed to one guy named Jay. He will make it in the world of darkness. He will taste his revenge and watch the blood pour for the death of his father. Then after he gained that, he will ensure everyone feared him. He blocked a punch even as his mind raced with ideas for his succession. He smirked as a kick came his way. He dropped to the floor, sweeping his foot under Jay's. As the man fell to the ground, he shoved his foot onto Jay's chest, staring down. Yes, he would win. Yes, he will taste his revenge. Yes, he will surpass his uncle and his father. He will make it in the underworld, gaining all the power he desires even if it meant losing his soul.

Jay got up and stood there, waiting for his orders. He will rule the world. Everyone will fall to his feet. It was the only way for him. He didn't care who fell as long as he gained all the power that he desired. He swung his fist with Jay blocking it. He wanted the taste of the sweet scent of blood. His men knew the feeling. They were getting restless. Hiro was doing nothing about the death of their pervious leader; one who did whatever it took to protect his men. He will do the same. He will make sure everything in the organization would be safe. He swung again, catching Jay off guard. He taunted, "Now that was a kid shot. Can't you keep up with a child?" Jay only smirked toward him as they started to spar against each other.

He continued to train even as one guard named Masao walked toward them. Masao felt the need for someone older to be in power. Masao agreed with his uncle that he should stay out of the underworld. As he swung, he swept his leg under Jay's legs, turning his head and raising a brown eyebrow at the man who stood there like on how Kirishima would stand in a meeting. Yes, he has spied on meetings before. The man had long blonde hair pulled into a pony tail that went over his shoulder. The man was young, maybe ten years older than him, but the man was born within the underworld just like him. His father took Masao under his wing when his family was killed.

Masao finally spoke, breaking his memories, "I need to speak to you, Takaba-sama." The way his name was said with the highest respect made him hold his hand up to Jay to stop from training his body. Jay bowed his head and walked away. He remarked calmly, "You never use sama with my name." Masao always used san to his name. This meant there was something troubling the man who was trying to find a way to step over Hiro's head. He was the next in line. He should be the head from the start. His hands curled into fists as he thought about the power being stolen from him.

Masao bowed his head, calming down his anger as the man spoke, "Takaba-sama, your uncle is refusing to give three thousand dollars to the Izo clan." He did not change his expression nor did he question why Masao was taking the matter up to him. He knew that the Izo clan was a great ally within the underworld. Of course, Izo clan would request anything from them first before looking elsewhere. It could be very dangerous if the Izo clan would look elsewhere. He finally spoke coldly, "I'll handle it." Masao sighed and walked away without saying a word to him.

Jay came back over and they started to train. He had plans to fulfill tonight and needed to be ready for anything. The Izo clan was known to take out a person if they looked at them wrong. It was a risk but it would help him in his quest. Having some favors directed toward his way will help him in the long way. He learned from his father that sometimes a person needed allies and needed favors to be on top. It was time for him to move forward and surpass his uncle, taking back his birth right. Punch, kick, punch, kick, and blocking were keeping his mind steady and calm. He glanced back to see Suoh watching the door for a second before he left the room. He mumbled under his breath, "Soon."


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own Viewfinder and make no profit from this story.

Pairings: None, Suoh

Warnings: AU which means it will be OOC for the characters.

Summary: One young man will do whatever it takes to gain power after the downfall of his father.

Author Notes: Hello readers. I know this isn't a big hit and unlike my other stories but I swear it gets better. I would like more information on doing it with only one POV. This chapter is to Suoh's POV. Yes, there will still my crazy twists throughout the story. Enjoy.

Suoh shook his head as he watched Akihito leave the room. He looked over at Jay who was wiping his face. He really wished some of the men would stay in the shadows about their loyalty. It would do no one good if Hiro kicked them to the curve. He pushed away from the wall as he swore that he would remain in the shadows. He will show and bow down to Hiro until the moment Akihito gained everything. He always felt the need to grab his gun and shove it down Hiro's throat. He had to remind himself that Hiro was the only family Akihito knew about. The secret would die with him. No one would find out.

A hand touching his shoulder shook him out of the thoughts that raced through his mind since three years ago. He asked, "What is it, Jay?" Jay looked at him or was it a glare? It no longer bothered him. It was all for Akihito. He was the key to get Akihito all the power he desired. He was letting the boy fall to darkness. He was letting the boy live soulless. He was breaking a promise that he never thought he would break. He shook the hand away from him as he left the room.

Itou was down the hall leaning against the wall. No doubt Hiro was behind the door barking out foolish orders. He walked toward the man who looked at him. The man seemed like he needed to be run over by a bus. He took his stance against the other wall, keeping silent. Itou turned and spoke, "Takaba-kun needs to listen to us. Do you think you can talk with him?" He glanced toward the man, making a statement that everyone knows is true, "He will not listen to me or anyone. He is a child, thinking he will survive everything thrown his way." He added the last part to play the act. The shadows were engulfing him and he was letting it.

Itou chuckled at him like they were friends. He couldn't stand the man but he knew Itou was no push over. If Akihito was dead set on becoming the head of the clan, he would need a way to get Itou out of the way. Itou will let no one touch his boss who was never meant to take leadership within their world.

Hiro walked out the door, nodding his head toward Itou and then to him. He remained silent. He had no interest speaking. His mind was filled with secrets. He learned to keep silent. It was the only way to prevent any those secrets escaping his lips. He taught himself to keep quiet. This way if an enemy got him, he would reveal nothing. He walked down the hall following Hiro. He didn't care for the job for Hiro but it was all for Akihito. He had to do it for him; had to. As they were leaving, he noticed Akihito leaning against the railing upstairs. He glanced toward him for a second and knew tonight marked something going down. He would have to keep his eyes and ears open. He left without giving any signal toward the person who he truly belonged to.

Hiro replied, "I have some men watching Akihito tonight." Suoh knew that was a lie. There was no one here that would follow Hiro's orders about ensuring Akihito staying inside. If he did by off chance did have some men watching, Akihito would figure a way to escape. It happened more times than he could count. Itou chuckled to him, "I bet this time, he will not escape." He thought about it. He remained silent which got Itou sighing deeply and mumbling about lighting up.

He moved forward, opening the limo door for Hiro who nodded his head. He was tempted to take out his gun and finish this, but he knew time was on their side at the moment. In some stupid way, they needed Hiro to be the main target until Akihito gained every piece of information. Three years and they still had no leads on who killed their pervious boss. He felt the pain. It hurt deep in his chest, but he refused to show it to the world; to Akihito. 

Itou got in and looked at the mansion smirking. He shook his head as he moved to drive their boss that most of the men hated. He started the car and drove down the road. He hoped Akihito could settle matters soon. Masao was not the type to approach Akihito for something little. It had to be big even if he didn't catch the entire conversation. He hoped it would not put Akihito in danger. He would rather watch out for the young man who was falling to the darkness. He pulled out of the gates, forgetting about the one who should be the head.

Time went by and Suoh was truly tempted to pull out his gun. Girls walked in and out of the small VIP room. Greed was in their eyes, begging for riches. Itou was standing by the door, letting them in for Hiro. He leaned against the wall, watching every detail. It wasn't a shock to have a woman armed and to carry out a mission within their world.

Before he knew it, a woman was tossed to the floor from the door by Itou. He stared down at the half covered face of the woman who glared up at Hiro. The right side was scarred with burns from the forehead down to the chin. He was sure there were more scars running down the body. Her brown eyes glared at them all. He went to help the woman up but he was stopped by Hiro. He almost let his guard down and revealed his emotions but he held them back.

Yuzuki stood up with pride as her brown eyes glanced toward his way. He saw the deep glare directed at him. As soon as it happened, it was gone like it was never there. Yuzuki spoke to Hiro, "Help the Izo clan or else." Hiro laughed in her face as he said something on the line that he called the shots. He wanted to roll his eyes. The one who called the shots were Akihito. Hiro just didn't realize he had no power. Yuzuki smirked toward them as he took a step forward. Before she could throw the knife straight at Hiro's head, he grabbed it from her hand, cutting his. He slammed the knife to the table, speaking coldly, "Do not get any ideas. I will stop you every time."

Itou was ready to pull out his gun and thankfully Hiro stopped him. It would have put him in a position that they would have regretted. He would regret it too because of his true master. Yuzuki glared again and left the room. Itou sighed, "You're hurt." His reply was simple, "It's nothing." He walked out the room without a single question toward him. As he entered the cold night wind, he saw Yuzuki leaning against the wall. Her brown eyes showed the hatred.

Yuzuki spoke before he could, "You promised." It was the two words he knew that would come. He had nothing to say to it. There was nothing he could do to keep the promise. He failed like he did with Akihtio's father, Akio. She repeated her words as she walked past him, "You promised."


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own Viewfinder and make no profit from this story.

Pairings: Akihito/OC

Warnings: AU which means it will be OOC for the characters.

Summary: One young man will do whatever it takes to gain power after the downfall of his father.

Author Notes: Hello readers. I have no idea if people like this story. Please tell me what you think. I swear it will get better in future chapters. Can't give you clues since it will spoil the story. Please tell me what you think of this chapter.

Akihito walked out the door of the mansion. No one was looking after him. Even if they were, he knew on how to get out. As walked down to the gates, Jay was leaning against the wall smoking a cigarette. Jay pushed a piece of black hair out of his face to look at him clearly. Would this mean someone was going to stop him from his destiny? Jay spoke softly, "Where you go, I go." He wanted to push the man away but it might be a good idea to have back up in case something went wrong with the meeting. After all, he was going there unannounced. He glanced back to the mansion, swearing he will have more than his uncle ever could dream of.

It didn't take long to get to the restaurant that hosted the Izo clan. Jay didn't remark or ask questions while they walked to the area. He was sure Jay knew where he was heading to from the start. He entered with Jay two steps behind him. A tall man stood at the front with long black hair and deep green eyes. It looked like he was reading his darkest desires. The man bowed his head as he stated, "I came to see Izo-san." The man waved his hand to follow him. The man was built thin but somehow he knew the man knew how to handle himself.

They entered the back where a woman leaned against the wall. She was strange since she was covered head to toe. He could only see her brown eyes. He swore he saw shock for a second before it disappeared. There was a deep voice, "So, he sends his nephew on his behalf." Izo walked into the room with a cane for support. He stared into mature grey orbs. He sat down as the chair was pulled out for him. The man across him had white hair short and fanning over the older face. He finally spoke, "I am not here on his behalf, but mine." He noticed the woman curled her hands the moment he said those words.

The man that took them back, chuckled darkly that made shivers race up his back, "Little wolf has a big bite." He didn't take his eyes off the elderly man. He didn't change his expression. The man, he realized must be the loyal pup as many people called him. He didn't fear the man but he wasn't foolish. Izo sighed, "Behave, Ren." He turned his head, bowing it slightly to show that he had respect for a man like Ren. Ren tilted his head that made the long black hair blanket him.

Izo shook him out his thoughts, "What do you want, Takaba-san?" He turned his head to look at the elderly man noting the woman was glaring. He pulled out the money, sliding it over and keeping his hand on it. He stated, "I have two requests for this money." Izo nodded his head to let him know he was listening. He took his hand off as he made his requests, "One, my uncle never finds out. Second, you owe me not my uncle a favor at any time I ask for it."

The woman stepped forward, stating, "Please Master, we owe nothing…" Izo turned his head, speaking in a tone that stopped everyone in the room from moving an inch including him, "Enough, Yuzuki." Everything went silent and he realized he might have over stepped his stay. This was only way though. He had to have the power. He had to find those who destroyed his world. He wanted the darkness to engulf him completely.

Izo turned his back to him and made the one statement that made his plans unfold, "I agree to your terms." He nodded his head as the elderly man stood up and left the room with the woman following after him. He stood up, waving for Jay to follow him. He ignored Ren who was staring at him with curious eyes. As the night air washed over him, he whispered, "It starts now."

"What do you plan to do with that favor, Takaba-san?" Ren asked as he leaned against the door, staring at him without bothered about Jay standing by his side ready for any attack. He stared into the green eyes. His lips pulled up into a smirk as he found the perfect answer, "I am sure you would love to know." Ren's eyes lit up while the mouth open to release a dark chuckle. Ren walked toward him, running his finger across his lips. He didn't back down. Power was in his veins. Ren leaned down, whispering into his ear, "I love darkness. Let us play."

Jay asked, "Is everything okay, Takaba-sama?" His eyes turned away from those drawing green ones. He nodded his head with a smirk as he ordered, "Jay, I went to a club tonight and I brought home a guest." Ren's eyes lit up more which made them darker as his arm wrapped around his. He was playing with fire, but he wanted to. He wanted to feel power. He wanted to have release for the night. It seemed Ren wanted to play his game. He started to walk ignoring Yuzuki standing at the door way glaring toward Ren. He didn't care about her problem. His first step worked. His second step will come soon enough. He was setting everything in motion.

Ren rubbed his head against him as he snickered, "Oh, I get to play a part too. I love acting." He thought he was going to have a great night. Playing with fire brought more power to his soul. Kirishima was darkness that he would play with. He never could get the man to release that darkness in the bedroom though. He remarked, "You bottom." Ren laughed, "Whatever you wish for, Takaba-san."

Thirty minutes later, Ren was standing in his bedroom, taking off his black shirt. The man was thin but there were muscles across his form. His body was heating up as he walked toward the man who was as dangerous as they came. Ren was an assassin. He pushed the man to the bed, leaning over him. He whispered against the rough lips, "What do you want?" Ren chuckled softly as he replied back to him, "Do as you please, Aki."

He raised his head, surprised by the nickname alone it being from his first name. He raised an eyebrow, asking, "How did you know my first name?" Ren ran his hands up his shirt as he answered, "Everyone knows the son of Akio. Everyone knows." He pushed the hands down onto the bed with green eyes dancing in laughter. There was something he was missing but before he could say a word, rough lips danced across his.

When Ren pulled back, he stated, "Let the fun begin. Remember Akio-sama was an ally to the Izo clan." He nodded his head as he ran his hands down the muscles making Ren squirm against his body and bed. The heat was returning. The darkness was engulfing him. He wanted the fire to burn him deep down in his soul. He slammed his lips down to Ren's, taking every moan as his fingers danced over the thin hip bones.

Ren leaned back as he slowly bit at the neck. Ren's fingers were curling within his shirt. The heat was streaming in the room. Ren moaned, "Need to feel you." He leaned up, tearing his shirt off as he striped the pants off of Ren. The long legs glowed within the room, making his mouth water as he saw that Ren wore no underwear and the man was surely ready for the night of release.

Ren leaned up, running his finger up his chest as he whispered, "I see it. I see your dark soul. It is so beautiful." He leaned forward, sealing those taunting lips into a fierce kiss. Arms around his neck, pulling him close to the hot nude body. He felt the finger nails going up and down his back, making him bit back a rough groan. He started to kiss down the hot body, hearing a deep inhale of breath.

He leaned up, gaining a fierce glare. He chuckled, "Let your voice fill this room tonight and I will give you all the dark soul you want." Ren looked at him, smirking with words that made his head spin, "Ah, you might not want to give me all of your dark soul. I might want to keep it for myself and I can be dangerous when the darkness is taken from me."

Before he could say anything in response, he was flipped onto his back with the tall man leaning over him. Ren ran his finger over his nipple, laughing, "Do not worry, Aki. I like your darkness but no fool to keep it." He pushed the man back to the bed, taking in the fire. He stated, "Sex is another way to have power." The man didn't say a word but wrapped his legs around his waist, rubbing his sex against his clothe one. It made him shut his eyes for a second before he went back to work on the thin body lying there for his taking.

Akihito needed to feel the darkness. He had to have the taste of it. Ren said that he had a dark soul but he was pretty sure so did Ren. He stood up, undressing quickly and grabbing the condom and lube. Ren smirked toward him, inviting him for a night of darkness. Ren pulled him down as he whispered, "I like it rough, sweet darkness." He didn't need to be told twice. He put the condom on and lubed him with Ren's fingers helping him. It made more blood rush down to his groin.

He pushed away the teasing fingers and long legs wrapped around him. Ren eyes with burning with passion. He leaned down, sealing those lips and his hips thrust into the tight heat. There was no sign of pain from the other man. He wondered why. Ren moved hips against him, making him groan into the deep kiss. He decided to give the man what he wanted. In and out, he went as the heat was rising in the room. Finger nails ran across his skin, giving him shivers.

The scream released by Ren made him lose thought. He felt wetness against his chest and he pulled out after his release. He stared at the ceiling. The dark soul within Ren did nothing for him. It was just a small relief. Ren leaned toward him, smirking. Those green eyes told him that Ren figured something out that he hasn't. The door slammed open and the smirk was gone in seconds and a new person was lying beside him. Ren was now looking very confused, covering up like he was embarrassed. He looked straight ahead, asking, "Can I do something for you, Itou?"

Itou shook his head as the man was looking at him and there stood Suoh. He swore he saw shock run across Suoh's dark eyes but it was too quick for him to tell. Ren leaned against him, asking, "Who are these people, Aki-chan?" His fingers twisted within the bed by the nickname. It sounded annoying. He gave a quick glare toward the actor in his bed as he answered, "They are guards. Now get a shower. You are going home." Ren huffed and climbed out of the bed with the sheet wrapped around his tan body.

Itou shook him out of his thoughts, "Damn it. You should have stayed in the house tonight." He chuckled softly as Itou's face was going red. Suoh kept staring at the door. Itou sneered, "Suoh will take your guest home. You better hope you do not get a stalker." The man left his room with a curse word directed toward him. He sat up in bed, grabbing a cigarette from the pack. As he lit it, he stared at Suoh who was showing nothing on his facial expression. Suoh was hard for him to figure out because there was nothing on his face, and Suoh never spoke much.

The bathroom door open with the assassin looking like nothing happened within the room. His thoughts were shaken as the man looked at him with a sharp look. They were laughter in green orbs. They were telling him he didn't know what he wanted. He stood up, speaking to Ren, "I know what I want." Ren chuckled softly, "Yes, the dark world. The dark soul. Drown within darkness, Takaba-san. Join our world." Ren walked toward him, running his finger across his lips. When the man leaned toward his ear, he was shocked by the words spoken to him, "You do not want true darkness within your bed." Before he could ask any more questions, Ren was walking out the door with Suoh following him. He sat back on the bed, inhaling the gray poison into his lungs. He asked out loud to the cold room, "Who do I want sharing my bed but darkness?"


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I do not own Viewfinder and make no profit from this story.

Pairings: Kirishima/OC, Surprised Character.

Warnings: AU which means it will be OOC for the characters.

Summary: One young man will do whatever it takes to gain power after the downfall of his father.

Author Notes: Hello readers. I hope you are enjoying the story so far. Sorry for the long wait but it is sort of the end of the term. I can't believe this term is almost over, plus I only have one more term to go. This is in Kirishima's POV, plus there is a surprise toward the end. Hope you enjoy it and please tell me what you think.

Kirishima stared at his phone as he stood on the balcony. The words written to him would not escape his mind. Was it Itou making a statement? The number was blocked. He lit up his fifth cigarette as he listened to the sounds of his family inside. He was living a double life. One where there was light and the other where darkness took over his soul. It was easier when Akio was alive but that all ended. He swore revenge. He swore to protect Akihito. He swore to fall even farther into the dark world to stand by Akihito's side. It always came back to the Takaba name.

His wife, Aimi came up to him as he shut his phone quickly. She wrapped her arms around him as her words sounded stressed, "Do you have to go back to work?" He turned around to face her. Her beauty always captured him. Maybe it was the light and fire in her that made him eager to return to this part of life. He put his phone away as he answered, "No. Just some stupid prank caller." Aimi looked at him with a raised eyebrow. She leaned toward him, hugging him. The warmth he didn't deserve but took every second he could get. He wrapped his arms around her, holding her close.

Aimi pulled away as she laughed in a strain voice, "Get ready. I am sure you will have an early morning." He went to say something or ask her what was wrong but she went inside with a sad look on her face. He didn't want to see that look on her beautiful face. He glanced toward his phone for a second, shaking his head. Yes, he did have an early day tomorrow. He went inside to get his shower.

Before he entered the master bedroom, he heard Aimi's voice on the phone, "I think he might be having an affair, mom." His entire body froze as he replayed the words his wife was saying. He shook his head and entered the room. Aimi would confront him about sooner or later and he will straight out tell her a lie. He couldn't even really say it was an affair. Akihito and he were only releasing their darkness within the room, nothing more than that. He made a point to stay away from his boss for a while. It would do no good for them to be in the same space. Akihito needed someone else. He needed to focus on his growing family. He took off his clothes as he stared into his bathroom mirror. What was he seeing looking back at him?

His thoughts were shaken once again as his phone rang loudly on the sink. He picked up, "Kirishima speaking." There was a deep breath and an order, "Be here by six. I found the perfect match." Before another word could be echoed within the room, the line went dead. The order was full of confidence and he shook his head. He muttered under his breath, "How long will this new person take before he ends up in his bed?" He shook his head as he stepped into the hot shower, letting the water wash away his sins and thoughts for the night.

Twenty minutes later, he stepped out of the bathroom with a towel wrapped around his waist and drying his hair with the other. He glanced toward the bed to see Aimi sitting there still with her head down and hands folded on her lap. He was hoping the conversation wasn't going to come up tonight. Before he could say a word, Aimi asked, "Are you having an affair, Kei?" He went toward her, lifting her face. There was water rolling down her face from tears. He lied calmly, "No." He showed no emotion of his lie even though his chest hurt.

Aimi stood up, hugging him as she wept, "Swear it to me. Swear, Kei. I have been getting hanged up phone calls. Tell me you are telling the truth." He wanted to snap as he realized someone was playing with his wife. His family was off limits within his world. He pulled her back, swearing with his continued lie, "I am not having an affair." Aimi gave him a soft smile, wiping at her tears. He swore someone was going to pay for those calls. He kissed his wife, whispering, "Let us get some sleep tonight." His wife gave a tired smile and they got into bed. Aimi curled close to him as his mind was racing with anger. He wanted to hurt those who were toying with her. He wrapped his arm around her, laying his hand on her belly as he did when he found out about Emi. He kissed her forehead as he shut his eyes for the night.

The next day, Kirishima thought his wife would be better, but she kept giving him looks. His lie was not passing by her. She still held the thoughts of an affair. He was going to seriously harm someone at work today. He stood up, kissing the top of Aimi's head. He went to walk by her but a small hand grabbed a hold of his suit jacket. He stared straight ahead as he repeated his lie, "I am not having an affair." Aimi sighed sadly as she whispered so low that he almost missed her words, "Stop. Come back to me." He heard the first statement, _Stop lying._ He walked out the door, ready for a day of darkness. He entered his car, looking in his glove box to see a back-up weapon. He grabbed it and put it in the holster that he hid under his suit jacket. He was going to make someone pay dearly for attacking his wife even if it was true. He refused to let her in his dark world. She needed to be free from it. She was his light and she will remain that way.

The ride to work was easy enough but the anger was not dying down one moment. He saw the guards look at him for a second before they went on their duties. He was a little surprised not to see Akihito staring down from the stair railing. He walked toward the Hiro's office. He put on the mask of emotionless within seconds as he entered the office. Itou, Hiro, and a new man stopped talking as soon as he entered. He walked toward Hiro, bowing his head, hating every minute of it. When was Akihito going to act? When would he be needed truly? Should he back out of the dark world for good?

He glanced toward the man sitting in front of Hiro's desk. The man had slick black hair that was perfectly in place. The man wore a suit like everyone else in the dark world did to look like they weren't criminals. The man glanced toward him and those golden orbs stared at him, reading him. Whoever this person was, his eyes looked lost, unable to find a place to call home. He wanted to laugh at the meeting. It was over before it even started. He paused as he heard Hiro speak in a deep tone that didn't make him flinch one bit, "If you sleep with my nephew, they will find your body pieces in the river." He watched the man in front of him as he saw a flinch of disgust in those golden orbs. He wanted to shake his head.

His thoughts were interrupted as Hiro turned to him and spoke, "Kirishima, this will be Akihito's new bodyguard, Asami Ryuichi." He looked back at the man, knowing he was going to fall into Akihito's seduction. Everyone fail. Everyone couldn't pass up the young body and the mind of someone who was young but old at the same time. He bowed his head toward the man. Before he could say a word, he was dismissed by Hiro. He didn't say anything but walked out the door. He took a deep breath walking down the hall.

Before he got into his office, a hand grabbed his shoulder. In seconds, he turned around slamming the man into the wall, staring straight into Itou's shocked eyes. He spoke calmly, "I do not know what game you are playing, Itou, but it better stop." Itou looked at him confused for a second before replying with heat in his voice, "What the hell are you talking about?" It was the last straw for him. He didn't forget his wife's expression this morning or the night before. He wanted to hurt everyone who decided to harm her. He pulled out his gun, holding it right to Itou's head as he growled, "Do not go near or call my wife again."

"Enough, Kirishima." A strong voice echoed within the hallway. He turned his head to look at the young man who truly held power. He always fell to his feet for this young man standing before him. It wasn't love. It was darkness and madness. He failed to save Akio. He failed to stop the darkness from engulfing Akihito. Now, it was like a star he was trying to grab. Akihito stepped forward, ordering, "Let him go now and get back to your job." He couldn't stop from following the order. He let Itou go and went into his office without an argument. He put his gun away as he tried to calm down his rage.

The door opened and he was not surprised to see Akihito standing there, looking at him coldly and emotionless. He sighed, "Do not butt into my business, Takaba." Akihito slammed his hand against the wall as the man sneered, "Watch your tone with me, Kirishima." Before another word could be said, his true master left the room. Itou stood in front of his door staring shock at him and his words. He went to his desk with Itou saying words that made ice run through his veins, "Never show emotion within our world. You never know who will use it against you."


End file.
